Uh, Oh Oh NO!
by Gojita The Saiyan Princess
Summary: Has little bit of everything... I'm not gonna spoil it, so read and find out! (oh, just incase to let you know, I've got a new acount) R&R!
1. HOLLY!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors... Though I wish I did! Especially Kento and Cye!  
I also had a lot of help... Lena helped co write this in several chapters! (couple chapters are hers) Thankies!   
____________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"ALRIGHT, DAIS!!!" the voice of the warrior of Hard Rock called out as he crashed into battle with the demon of illusion. "You're going down!!!"  
  
Kento then kicked Dais across the desert field, throwing him into the mountainous rock which then turned into rubble.   
Dais got up and showed that he wasn't really harmed but did have a couple of bad scratches and some bruises. Dais knew that Hard Rock is the strongest... even stronger than him. If it weren't for the evil dynasty's power, he would be more damaged, more so- Badly... no, severely hurt!  
Dais wanted Hard Rock to join the dynasty and fight along his side, but alas, Hard Rock is too stubborn and Dais knew that he wouldn't leave his friends especially Torrent. The Warlord of Illusion thought of everything he could think of to convert Kento... All had failed. But this time Dais had another plan to stop Hard Rock, more so, change him forever!  
  
"You haven't defeated me yet, Hard Rock!" Dais remarked as he put his weapon away. "And you never will!!!" "That's what you think, Dais!!! I have defeated you!!!" Hard Rock yelled back, he started to power up more and ran toward the demon. "You'll never defeat the side of Justice nor the Ronin Warriors, ever!!!" "That's you're opinion!!! Hard Head!!!" Dias then made a ball out of pure energy with his hands and then held up his left, calling "COME NETHER SPIRITS!!!"  
  
The wind began to pick up and it howled with blowing horns as the spirits came and began to circle Hard Rock. Kento screamed as the spirits picked him up and carried him helpless in the wind, swinging him everywhere! "AAAAAAAAAH!!! I FEEL LIKE DOROTHY FROM THE WIZARD OF OZ!!! SOMEBODY STOP THE RIDE!!!" the Nether Spirits laughed sinisterly, Dais only chuckled at the sight.   
  
After 30 minutes, the spirits stopped and threw down Kento from high above onto the hard ground. Kento lie there unconscious without his armor and sub armor on, the armor's orb laid beside him. Kento didn't stir a bit! He was totally knocked out! The spirits then left and went back to the dynasty, leaving the air quiet. Dais laughed, breaking the silence as he walked up to Kento of Hard Rock. "Humph! Like I said, Hard Rock! You'll never win!" Dais then took the energy he held in his hand and thrust it into Kento's chest, which made the unconscious warrior gasp!  
  
"KENTO!!!" A chorus of voices leaped up out of nowhere. Dais then turned and saw little figures from far off coming his way. "It's the other Ronin Whelps! I better get going." Dais took off into the air, "Good luck, Hard Rock! Heh! You'll need it!!" Dais then disappeared and laughed wickedly as he did so.  
  
The others finally reach Kento as fast as they could. Cye and Rowen knelt down beside the fallen warrior to see if he is a live, which he is. "Kento! Wake up! Wake up, Kento!" Cye shook Kento as hard as he could, but it was no use, Kento remained unconscious. "It's no use, Cye! He's badly hurt! We need to get him back to Mia's house! Pronto!" Rowen said as he picked up Kento and began to carry him back, Cye grabbed Kento's orb and carried it in his pocket. The others followed Rowen to the jeep that Mia just surprisingly pulled up in. "OH MY GOSH!! KENTO!! WHAT HAPPENED!!?!?!" Mia screamed at the sight of a bloody, hurt warrior. "We don't know, Mia! But we think it was the dynasty!" Ryo said as he jumped into the front seat, the others put Kento in the back of the jeep, Cye decided to be there with him. Mia then drove off to her house as fast as she could without breaking the speed limit.   
  
  
  
"How's he doing back there, Cye?" Mia asked five minutes later. "Hmm... I don't know. He's still unconscious!" Cye replied. "Well, wake him up and get some answers from him!" Ryo commented as he turned his head around and looked at the others. "NO! Ryo, let him be! I won't wake him... Not yet, anyhow." Cye replied then Rowen put in his two scents "That's right! Leave him alone and let him rest! Who knows what's happened to him!" "You're right, Rowen. Leave him be, Ryo! Cye! Let him wake up by himself. Then we'll ask him what happened when he feels like it."   
Cye nods and wiped the bangs out of Kento's face and Cye rested his arm on the Kento's shoulder. The rest of the trip they were all talking on who done this and why, then Cye said that when Kento awakens he'll fix him some soup in bed.   
  
  
"Get him into bed!" Sage's voice said as he and Rowen laid Kento on his and Cye's bed in their shared bedroom.   
  
"Have you notice anything different, Rowen? Kento's lighter!"   
  
"Yeah! It's probably Cye making him going on a diet! He'll be fine!"  
  
"You think so? He just feels different."  
  
"Don't worry, Sage. He's fine!"  
  
Rowen and Sage left the room after they stripped Kento of his bloody and shredded clothing, leaving only his boxers, and covered him with is blanket then headed down stairs to join the others.   
  
  
~~~~  
  
"Dais, come forth!" Talpa called out and Dais appeared. "Did you carry out your plan?" "Yes, master Talpa! And it will successfully work! It will be Hard Rock's Worst nightmare except it is real and it'll last forever!" Dais smiled evilly at the thought. He'd finally get that hard head of a warrior and he'll suffer for not joining up with him.  
  
"Good. I can't see what happens and the look on all their faces when they no longer see the former self of their friend! The look will be ultimately priceless! HA Ha HA Ha HA HA!!!"  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
Kento yawned as he stretched his limbs; he then looked over at a slumbering Cye, whose arms were accidentally around his waist and chest. It was morning Kento could tell. Why? One thing it's still dark, another is his friend's still a sleep... He's the first besides Mia to wake up, and the last one is that they had a clock saying that it is 3:30 AM. Kento closed his eyes for a while then took his friend's arms off of him without looking. Kento was use to this. They had to share beds because there weren't many, and certainly none of them should sleep on the floor. The reason Cye huddled close to Kento was that at times he had nightmares and he felt more comfortable knowing someone was there.  
Kento yawned again and got up and went down stairs to get something to drink and something to munch on. He first turned on the living room light before he went into the kitchen, which he left that light off.  
  
However upstairs, Mia had woken up and headed herself down stairs that's when she saw the living room light on. She disregarded it because she thought it was Cye who turned it on and went into the kitchen to make herself some coffee. She then heard a noise in there and saw the refrigerator light on, she then saw a figure standing there. Mia then walks slowly in whispering who it was. "Cye? Is that you?" She then saw that the person was darker. "Kento?" she spoke in a louder tone which got the person's attention. The Person turned around and tried to say "Oh, Hi-" The lights were turned on and revealed a woman standing there only wearing bright orange boxers "Mia!"   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The high pitched scream ringed throughout the house and even into the forest. The other Ronins were startled and ran down stairs to see what happened. "MIA!!!" Ryo screamed as he ran to the Kitchen door with the others not far behind him. That's when they, too, saw the girl in their house. The Ronins' eyes turned huge on seeing pretty girl with no top just standing right before them. Rowen got a nose bleed just looking. "Guys, what's going on? Why did Mia scream? Why are you guys looking at me so weird? W-w-what's wrong?!?!!" the girl yelled at them not noticing anything. "We should be the one's asking you that, girl! Why are you here? And why are you not dressed right?" Ryo spited out with a mean look on his face, thinking that the girl had hurt Mia and she might be from the dynasty.   
"W-what are you guys talking about?! I'm no girl! You guys are weird! Duh! I'm Kento! Kento of Hard Rock! I'm a frickin' boy for crying-out-loud!!" the others just look at her weird especially Cye. "Hey you! Who do you think you are taking my best friend's name and using it as your own?! Where did you put Kento, anyway?! He wasn't there when I woke up! ANSWER ME!!" Cye commanded as he stepped forward.   
  
"JEEZE!!!! CYE!!!! I AM KENTO!!!!"   
  
"YOU CAN'T BE KENTO!!!! YOU'RE A GIRL!!!!"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT, CYE!!! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF I CALLED YOU THAT?!?!!?!!"  
  
Cye then looked closely at her. She sure does act like him, looks like him too. She has the eyes, the hair, the skin, everything, and even the orange boxers Kento wore that night. "K-k-kento? Could it really be you? But... But you're a girl?" "I'm not a girl, Cye! I'm 100 perc..." Kento then noticed his voice and then saw his chest, which is now big like a woman's. "Percent..." He then looked at the mirror that is across the kitchen. "FEMALE!!!!!" Kento then fell to her knees and began to cry, he couldn't believe that this happened to him... or should I say "her".  
  
"Man, I can't believe that Kento's now a girl!" Ryo said in shock, the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"C'mon, Kento. Let's get you properly dressed. I'll give you something to wear until we get you to a store." Mia said as she helped him get up off the floor. "Thanks, Mia." She replied back as she was lead up to Mia's room. The others watched as she went and then began to talk amongst themselves...except Cye. Cye just stared off at her, even when she left his sight; he didn't pay attention to the others talking about Kento or him sleeping with a girl... He was lost in thought and in another world. 


	2. Strange

Rowen poked the obviously spacing Cye. "Cye? Hey Cye?"  
  
Nothing.   
  
Rowen pursed his lips and turned to the sink, filling up a glass of water. Looking over at the bearers of Wildfire and Halo, he smirked, before promptly emptying the contents of the glass on top of Cye's head.   
  
Cye blinked and sputtered. "Huh? Rowen? What?!!" he screeched noticing that he was soaked to the skin. "What did you do that for?!!"  
  
Rowen doubled over in laughter but soon stopped when he saw the worried and angry expression in his friend's eyes. "Cye, I . . ."  
  
"Save it Rowen!! I don't want to hear it!" Cye's eyes were like chips of solid ice as he glared at the Strata bearer. Holding out his shirt, he eyed it critically before sighing and peeling it off. He might as well wash it since it was soaked.   
  
Heading out of the room, he dropped the shirt in the washer along with some of other items before heading up the stairs to his room to get another one. He paused slightly at the landing looking forlornly at Mia's room, where he knew Kento was. Shaking his head in confusion, he entered his room and flopped down on his bed, not caring about the damp jeans he still wore.   
  
He was soon asleep, his dreams filled with images of Kento both as a girl and as a man and he could feel himself growing warm at the thoughts that were running about in his head.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Ryo stared after Cye's retreating back before turning on the archer. "Look what you done, Rowen!!"  
  
Rowen blinked. "But I didn't mean anything by it. I just wanted to snap him out of his fugue."  
  
"Well, you made it worse. Did you see his face? I think he's finally realized that he cares for Kento a lot more than just as a friend."  
  
Rowen's gaze shot to the blonde's. "You mean as in . . .?"  
  
Sage nodded thoughtfully. "That's exactly what I mean. Cye's in love with him. He just doesn't know it yet."   
  
Rowen smacked his forehead. "Oh man. I was only kidding with him. I-"  
  
Ryo sighed and pressed a finger over Rowen's lips. "We know Rowen. The question now is what are we going to do about it? And do we have any idea how Kento turned into a girl?"  
  
Sage shrugged. "I say we leave Cye alone. He'll eventually figure it out. If he doesn't we can always give him a push."  
  
"But what about Kento? Does he feel the same way?"  
  
Ryo shrugged. "Only time will tell, I guess."  
  
Rowen nodded as he looked up the stairs at the landing, wondering how Kento was handling things.  
  
A sudden loud protest was his answer and he smirked. Kento was obviously not happy with the choice of garments that Mia had picked out for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
"Damn it, Mia. No!! I will not wear that!!"  
  
Mia glared at the slender girl in front of her. "You will wear it Kento and you will like it. Or else."  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
Mia's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I will have Cye stop feeding you. You will have to fend for yourself."  
  
Kento groaned and rolled her eyes. "Fine, you win. But I don't have to like it."  
  
"I didn't say you did. But it's the only outfit that even remotely fits you, so deal with it. It won't be for very long. Soon as the stores open, we will go to the mall and get you some better clothes."  
  
Kento blinked. "Mall?" He squeaked out pulling on the floor length skirt.   
  
Mia nodded.   
  
Kento began to rapidly shake his head. "No Way. I am not going to the mall. I refuse to go to the mall. You can't make me Mia. Not Like this."  
  
Mia's eyes narrowed again as she stood with her hands on her hips. "Like what?"  
  
Kento gestured toward his chest. "Like this. I'm a girl for pity sake!!"  
  
Mia nodded. "So you are. What's the big deal? I'm a girl too in case you hadn't noticed."  
  
"But Mia . . ."  
  
Mia shook her head. "No more buts. Put that top on and come on. We'll have to get you some bras and some new underwear; you can't go around wearing those boxers. They are too big for you know, anyways."  
  
"MIA!!!!!" boomed an undignified squawk as Mia continued to rattle on about what Kento would need. Kento probably turned several shades of crimson in the process before he finally managed to get the low cut, tight fitting white blouse on. A pair of white sandals completed his outfit as he stared at himself in the mirror. He had to admit he looked good. Shaking his head, he bit his lip. What on Earth am I thinking?   
  
Still musing to himself, he never noticed Mia brushing his hair back and pinning it on the side with a small butterfly clip. Nor did he notice when he was shoved out of the room. Stumbling slightly on the landing, he turned to glare at her but stopped when his eyes landed on the figure standing in his doorway to his room. Time seemed to stand still as his mouth went dry, his blue eyes eagerly eating up the lithe muscles of the water bearer's washboard stomach.   
  
Cye blinked hazily at Kento as he stretched. His mind was still a bit foggy but he had awoken to the loud protests Kento was making. He was about to go see what was wrong with his friend when the girl stumbled out of Mia's room, looking positively stunning. Feeling Kento's gaze on him, he looked up. "Kento?"  
  
Kento shivered slightly at the huskiness of Cye's voice. The spearsman had obviously fallen back to sleep in the time he was in Mia's room. Liquid heat shot to the center of his being and Kento almost gasped at the pleasure he was feeling from simply looking at Cye. What the Hell is wrong with me? He's my best friend. So why?   
  
The thought was cut off by a low whistle coming from below. He looked down over the balcony railing and blushed to the roots of his hair at the openmouthed stares he was receiving from his friends. He began to shift uncomfortably at the intensity of their looks.   
  
"Kento?" came a soft voice that Kento would recognize anywhere. Whipping around, he saw that Cye had moved and was now at arm's length. He felt his pulse begin to pick up as he drowned in pools of sea green. 


	3. Ooooh!

"Uh... Hello, Cye." Kento said as she tried not to blush at him and turned her head away in embarrassment. "I... Uh... I-I think I better... Go down stairs!" Kento stuttered and she quickly went down the stairway like the speed of light.   
  
Cye then blushed and thought the same thing as her, except she already left before he decided to head downward. Cye couldn't get over the feeling he has inside, though he didn't know what it was, he knew it must be something toward his friend. 'Kento'  
  
Ryo, Rowen and Sage watched as Kento rushed down and went into the kitchen. Boy, did she run fast! They then turned their attention to Cye, who stared dreamy-like toward the direction Kento went.   
  
After a couple of minutes past, Cye went back to Kento's and his room without a word and shut the door. "Boy! That went well!" Ryo commented as the others just looked at him.  
  
~~~~  
  
  
////In the Evil Dynasty////  
  
"Hmm, hmm, hmmmm! Everything's going according to plan!" Dais chuckled as he watched the happenings from magical, crystal ball. "Soon, very soon, Kento will be mine! And there's nothing that he or the Ronin whelps can do about it!! Haa ha ha ha ha haaa!!!"  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
At the breakfast table, everybody was eating as their usual self except Kento, who only nibbled at her food. It was strange; she wasn't hungry like she was in her former life. Kento's appetite had changed entirely!   
  
Cye wasn't normal either! He just stared at the girl who was a boy who ate like a pig but now only nibbles at her food. 'He's changed... Hope he stays like this. She's beautiful!' Cye thought as he looked at her hourglass shape figure. 'W-what am I thinking? Think clear thoughts! CLEAR THOUGHTS!!'   
  
"Done!" Kento said as she got up and went to clean her plate. Cye kept his eyes on her and Kento could feel it. 'OH, MY GOSH! I feel as if he's watching my every move! Don't turn around, you'll only scare yourself' Kento turned his eyes toward where Cye sat. 'Iiieeeek! I was right! Why, oh why did you have to look, Kento? Why? Well, he is kinda cute! Aaaah! What am I thinking?! I need to get out of here now before I-'  
  
"Kento! Lets go before the Mall's parking spots are taken!" Mia interrupted her thoughts as she dragged Kento out the door. "IT'S SHOPPIN' TIME!!" Mia chirped cheerfully. 'Boy, is it good to finally have another girl in the house!'   
  
"Aaah! Mia! I don't know how to shop!!"  
  
"That's one of the reasons I'm taking you! You'll learn from a pro. And maybe become one yourself!"  
  
"......"  
  
"Don't worry, Kento! It's not that bad being a girl! You'll get use to it! It's a girl thing!"  
  
Mia began to sing to herself as she forcefully made Kento get into the jeep. Kento put her seatbelt on and gulped as Mia started the vehicle and yelled out "TO THE MALL!!!"  
  
Ryo, Sage and Rowen giggled and snickered to themselves as they watched Mia drove off and they waved at Kento, who stared at them helplessly.   
  
"Looks like Kento's getting... Heh hee hee... Shoppin' Lessons!!!" Rowen bursted out as they the others began to laugh hysterically at Kento's predicament except Cye. Cye thought it was cruel of them to make fun of the would-be warrior of Hard Rock. Cye waved at Kento as they drove off in the jeep. Cye watched them 'til he saw them completely gone, then he went into the kitchen to prepare lunch. Cye tried to take his mind off Kento the rest of the day, but it was no use. Cye smiled to himself without knowing and prepared a delicious meal for all of them! 


	4. Oooooooooh!

~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Mia glared crossly at the girl who was sitting on a nearby bench and clinging to it like her life depended on it.   
  
"Kento REI FAUN!! You stop that this instant!!!"  
  
Kento blinked. "No Way!! If I let go, you'll drag me in there" he said with an obvious shudder as he stared at the place in mortification.   
  
Mia sighed and thought to herself. Maybe I should have brought one of the others with me to get him in there. Then again, I doubt even they would help me with this. "Come on Kento. It's not that bad, really. See, there's a guy going in and he's not kicking and screaming."  
  
Kento raised her head and saw said guy going into the store and muttered under her breath, "He's probably some pervert or buying something for his girlfriend."  
  
Mia blinked. "So? Why don't you just pretend you're buying something for your own girlfriend?"   
  
Kento blinked and stood. "Of course why didn't I think of that? She was fully surrounded by lacey panties and see through bras before she realized what she was doing. Making a slight squeak of protest, she began to hastily back up out of the store, only to run into Mia.   
  
Mia smiled and shoved him forward, propelling him along till they came to some bras that looked to be about the right size. "Here, go try these on."  
  
Kento blinked down at the items and began to shake her head. "I-I no. I can't do this. I'm a man for Pete's sake!!" She hissed out in a low whisper.   
  
Mia sighed. "Maybe your mind is, but at the moment, your body isn't. So go. I'll find you some underwear and a nightgown to wear."  
  
Kento sighed in defeat as he turned to go in the stall. Closing the door behind her, she stared down at the lace bras in her petite hands. Pulling her tight fitting top off, she tossed it aside and unhooked one of the bras. Then she looked at herself in the mirror before returning her gaze to the bra. She had no idea how to do this. Peeking back out of the stall, she called out uncertainly, "Um, Mia?"  
  
Mia looked up at the suddenly soft and unsure voice. "Yes?"  
  
Kento shuffled her feet behind the door. "I . . . well . . . I don't know . . . Oh hell. How do you do this? I can't seem to get it right. I either can get it snapped or it becomes all twisted. Help?"  
  
Mia smiled wryly at the flustered teen. "Sure." Slipping inside the stall with Kento, she showed the other girl how to get the bra on and once Kento knew how she smiled.   
  
"This is easy."  
  
Mia snorted. "That's because you are wearing one with a front clasp. Back clasps are a bit trickier but you'll get the hang of it."  
  
Kento nodded and gestured to the pale orange gown Mia held. "Nightgown?"  
  
Mia nodded. "See if it fits and then change back to your clothes. We have some more shops to go too still."  
  
Kento nodded and finished hurriedly. Coming back out, he tossed a couple of bras at Mia. "Those don't fit or I don't like them. These do, though."  
  
Mia nodded as she looked at the bra's size. "Okay, we'll pick up a couple more in this size and then go."  
  
Kento nodded and a few minutes alter they were standing in the mall court looking up at the Victoria Secret sign. Blinking, Kento started to blush. She couldn't believe she actually went in there and enjoyed it. It was almost as if she was enjoying being a she. That thought stopped her cold and she froze all her color fleeing.   
  
Mia noticing her companion's suddenly waxy complexion hurriedly pulled her over to the same bench as before. "Kento? Are you alright? Kento?!"  
  
Kento blinked. "Mia?" she asked slightly dazed.   
  
Mia nodded. "Yes. What's wrong? Are you sick?"  
  
Kento shook her head. "No. I just well I don't understand!!!" She yelled bursting into tears.   
  
Mia sat stunned. She couldn't remember a time she had ever seen Kento of Hardrock cry except maybe when he accidentally hurt Sage thanks to one of Dais's illusions.   
  
Mia pulled Kento into her tight embrace and began to rock the trembling girl. "Shhh. It's alright. Everything's going to be alright."  
  
Kento shook her head. "No it's not. Don't you see? I'm enjoying this. After you got me in there, it seemed the most natural thing in the world to be doing what I was doing but it's not. It's wrong. All of this is wrong. I don't want to be a girl anymore!!!"  
  
A passing girl overheard and laughed softly. "I hear ya. Cramps huh? Here. This should help." She handed Kento a small bottle of Midol who blinked stupidly at the bottle. The girl patted her on the shoulder and whispered in Kento's ear, "quit you're crying. You're upsetting your girlfriend, besides I don't know a female on the planet who doesn't wish they were a guy at one time or another." The girl's voice started to get louder so that Mia could hear. "Ain't that right?"  
  
Mia nodded. "She's got a point. Guys do have it easy. . ."  
  
Kento blinked and nodded, not fully getting it as she still stared at the bottle she held. The new girl smiled at Kento's quietness and ruffled her bangs slightly; letting the bracelets she wore jangle together with a soft clink. "Don't you worry any. Take two of those and you'll be right as rain. Talk to you later."  
  
The girl moved off and Kento stared at her puzzled. "Mia? What was she talking about? And what are these for"  
  
Mia blushed. "Um cramps, bloating, just what the label says."  
  
Kento nodded. "I get that but I mean why did she think that?" She paused as realization set in. "Oh. I see." Turning wild eyes on Mia. "You don't think that I?"  
  
Mia shrugged. "Who knows? We don't know what has happened to make you this way nor do we know how that has changed your internal structures. Your mind is still that of a man's so maybe your other internal organs are too."  
  
Kento swallowed hard. Somehow, she felt like a whole another batch of worms had just opened up because she knew just knew that she was a girl inside and out except for her mind and she had a sinking feeling that wouldn't last for long . . . After all, she was already forgetting to act like a man. That thought caused another to race through her and she swallowed hard.   
  
"Mia?"  
  
"Yes Kento?"  
  
"What if this is permanent? What will happen to my armor? Will I still be able to wear it?"  
  
Mia paled. She hadn't thought of that. "I-I don't know. Nothing like this has ever happened before that I know of but maybe in grandfather's files somewhere is something. I will begin looking as soon as we get home. But for now, come on, let's get something to eat. I'm starved."  
  
Kento nodded and was soon led to the food court where she got some chicken tenders, a chocolate shake and fries. Eating halfheartedly, she reached into her skirt pocket and felt the comforting pulse of her armor.   
  
"You know .. . We really should come up with another name for you in public."  
  
There was no answer.   
  
Mia frowned. "Hey!! Kento!!" she called out.   
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
Mia laughed softly. "I asked you what name you would like to be called in public."  
  
Kento frowned. "Well Kento of course."  
  
Mia shook her head. "No . . . no . . . no . . . A girl's name. We can't keep calling you by a guy's name and you're a girl. So, what name do you like?"  
  
Kento blinked. He had no idea what name he liked. He would have to think about it. Long and Hard.   
  
  
~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
Cye looked at the clock on the mantle for the umpteenth time. Kento and Mia had been gone for some time now and he was beginning to worry. Absently he brought a cup of mostly cold tea to his lips as he thought about the two missing.   
  
"Cye, quit ya pacing. I'm sure everything is fine with them."  
  
Cye shook his head. "But what if they were attacked, Ryo? Kento can't defend herself like she is now."  
  
"She's still got her orb, she'll be fine."  
  
Cye's cup fell from suddenly nerveless fingers and crashed to the hardwood floor, cutting his foot slightly on the broken shards.  
  
"Her orb. Oh God, what if it doesn't recognize her? He will be totally defenseless. I have to go."  
  
Cye was almost out of the house when Rowen's arms encircled the older boy. "Oh no, you don't fishie. You're staying right here."  
  
Cye glared. "No I am not. Now, let go."  
  
Sage and Ryo came over to the struggling spearsman and held onto him with Rowen's help. It took them a bit, since no matter Cye's size he more than made up for it in sheet stubbornness of will but even stubborn people have their breaking point and Cye had reached his. He was soon asleep, a slight frown marring his peaceful features.   
~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Oooooooooooooooooh!

Where are we going now, Mia?"  
  
"In here! In the beauty solon! You're going to get a makeover, lady!"  
  
"A m-makeover!?!"  
  
"Yes, a makeover."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that's what we girls do! And besides, you need to get you a good look! You know, a new hair style and your nails trimmed and painted!"  
  
"......"  
  
"Then after this... We'll go to another store and get you some makeup! This will be all SO fun!!"  
  
"You mean I have to have all this to be a girl?"  
  
"You don't want to look ugly and shaggy do you? You want other people pointing at you saying; 'Hey, look at that ugly girl! She's so ugly!'?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then be quiet and do what I say and you'll make it!"  
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Good day, ladies! What kind of hair style would you like and who'll be getting their due done?" the lady at the counter asked the two when they came in. "Oh, she's going!" Mia jesters to Kento, "We don't know what style we want, though! We're thinking on letting the hair stylist choose for her!" "Okay... What's her name?" the lady started to type. Mia looked at Kento up and down for a good name to name her and came up with one pretty fast.   
  
"Sukura Tsunami Rei Faun!"   
  
"Okay! All fixed! It will be ten minutes before someone can get to you!"   
  
"Thanks! Let's go sit down, Sukura!"  
  
The two then sit down on the chairs that were carefully put nicely in a row. Kento looks up at Mia and says; "...... You've already given me a name?"  
  
"Yes! And it suits you! I thought about it in the mall as well! You do look like a Sukura!"  
  
"......"  
  
"Don't worry, Sukura! You'll get use to this sooner or later! All in time!"  
  
"I hope you're right! Well... I have to admit... I'm pretty much enjoying this already!"  
  
"See? You're getting the hang of it!"  
  
"Sukura Tsunami Rei Faun!" a woman called, it was obviously the hair cutter and stylist. "Ooooh! Such a pretty lady! C'mon, Sukura! Lets get you a hair due that will knock the boys out of their shoes! Maybe even their socks as well! He he he!"  
  
Uh... I'm nervous!"  
  
"Don't be! It's not like I'm going to bite ya!"  
  
"......."  
  
"Awe, c'mon baby! You'll be fine! In fact, you'll feel great after the makeover!"  
  
"She's right, Sukura. You'll feel a whole lot better afterwards! Trust me! Trust us!"   
  
"Well... Okay... If you say so." Sukura sat down in the seat that the lady directed her to. "Okay, now... Just relax." Sukura did what she was told and relaxed as the lady repaired her hair to be styled.  
  
  
  
~~~~1 hour and a half passes~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"See, Sukura? That wasn't hard at all, was it?"  
  
"No. Not at all."  
  
"See? Now that your hair is properly trimmed and style along with your nails painted pale pink and blue with white sail boats that brings out your skin color and eyes, you look so pretty!" Mia said as she jesters at Sukura's hair, which is now at shoulder length but you couldn't see it because it was in two buns on the top of her head toward the back, only a little bit of her bangs and sideburns hung. The hair stylist also added some makeup on her, which included maskera, blue eye shadow, some magento blush and pink lipstick. (Don't know why she chose that!)  
  
"Now lets go look around in different stores to find the make up you need!"  
  
"Oh, okay!" just then, Sukura heard cat calls from different boys as she passed to go into Waymart.   
  
"See, Sukura? All the men think you're pretty!"   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~In the Evil Dynasty~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Looks like Hard Rock's getting the hang on being a girl!" Kayura said as she sipped from her sake. "You've got that right, Kayura. He doesn't even act like his former self anymore!" Kale said as he sat down right beside her. "Hmmm... You've got that right!" she agreed nodding as she continued to watch Sukura and Mia shop.  
  
"Yes, I agree, too! He does make an extraordinary girl! Very beautiful one as well!" Sekmhet said as he kept his eyes on the crystal ball. "Too bad that Torrent has a thing for both of his genders! You couldn't get him... her if ya tried!"  
  
'What's what you think. I will have him no matter what!' Dais thought quietly to himself as he, too, kept watching.  
  
"It's a real shame that Hard Rock has to stay like that all his entire life! I mean, since I'm a girl, I feel symphoney for him! It's not easy being female! Dais?" Kayura looked back at him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What magical orb did you use? One that changes his appearances or one that changes both his appearances and insides? You know, the whole scenario!"  
  
"The orb I used does it all! It changed both insides and out!"  
  
"Humph! Looks like I was right! He's... or should I say she's going to face a lot of obstacles being a female."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~Back to Sukura and Mia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
We now join the girls as they drive through town:  
  
"Hehehe! That was fun! I can't believe I had a blast!"  
  
"Well, you are a girl now... Anyway, lets count down the things we've bought. You now have out-fits, nightgowns, undergarments, hair products, a makeover, makeup and nail polish and remover, a makeup box, a perce, perfume and body spray, body wash, lotion, shoes,... Um let's see what else... Oh, and some stuff girls need when they hit their cycle... Oh, incase you wanted to go swimming, we got a swimsuit... Two piece that is! We've covered a lot!"  
  
"Oh wow! That is a lot!"  
  
"Sure is!"  
  
"Mia?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I... I want to thank you for... You know... All this support. For helping me out when I needed you, helping me in this situation and buying the products. I also want to thank you for carrying me out... And for the good time! I've learned a lot and enjoyed it!"  
  
"Oh, you're welcome, Sukura! Lets say we get home? I'm pooped!"  
  
"Good idea, I'm kinda tired myself!"  
  
Mia drives towards home so that they can rest, it was a tiring day for for both of them.  
  
  
  
---------- 


	6. Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

~*~*~*~*~*~  
Rowen glanced down at the slumbering spearsman he held in his arms before glancing over at Ryo. "You okay?"  
  
Ryo blinked and gently rubbed a hand over his tender jaw. "Yeah, but remind me next time to duck Cye's fist when he throws a punch. I feel like I ran into a brick wall."  
  
Rowen nodded, he knew the feeling. He could feel his eye already swelling from Cye's desperate struggles. In fact the only one who didn't look like they had been through the wringer and hung out to dry was Sage. Even Cye looked exhausted as he frowned in his sleep.   
  
Sage met Rowen's eyes and tossed his slightly disheveled hair out of his eyes. "Here, give him to me. I'll put him in his room."  
  
Rowen nodded, carefully shifting Cye in his arms so that the blonde could take him. "Be careful with him. We don't want him to wake up any time soon."  
  
Sage nodded and disappeared out the doorway with the unconscious teen.   
  
Rowen and Ryo watched them go before offering each other a hand up. Rowen moved to lean against the countertop. "Man, I knew Cye was strong but that was ridiculous."  
  
Ryo shrugged. "Just goes to show you what desperation can do to a man."  
  
Rowen quirked an eyebrow. "Desperation? What's Cye got to be desperate about? I mean it's not like Kento is a weakling or anything."  
  
Ryo shrugged. "No, he's not. But can't you see it?"  
  
"See what?" Rowen asked genuinely confused.   
  
Ryo groaned. "For some one who has, like, the highest IQ in the area you sure are dense when it comes to personal matters."  
  
Rowen blinked. "Oh. Like, you're one to talk. You are just about as dense."  
  
"AM NOT!!"   
  
"ARE!!"  
  
"NOT!!!"  
  
"What are you two doing?"  
  
Rowen and Ryo whipped around to see Sage leaning in the doorway. "Nothing."  
  
Sage raised an elegant brow before pushing off the wall and moving to the refrigerator. Opening it, he pulled out a jug of water and slowly began to drink from it. Pausing he looked over at the other two in the room. "Rowen's right though Ryo, you are naive at times."   
  
Ryo went to start arguing with the blond when he raised his hand. "But Rowen, you are just about as bad. I mean can't you see that Cye is falling for Kento and falling fast?"  
  
Rowen's mouth opened and closed several times before he managed to get anything out. "WHAT?!!"  
  
Ryo laughed and Sage snickered. "Our dear little fishie is hot under the collar for the new female in our midst."  
  
"Cye and Kento?" Rowen asked incredulous.  
  
Sage nodded. "Yep. Only I don't think they have figured it out just yet."  
  
"Well, that definitely makes things more interesting." he paused a moment. "Wait a moment, does this mean that Cye liked Kento before he was a girl?"  
  
The other two shrugged. "Probably. He just never allowed himself to think about it since they are both guys but now things are different."  
  
Rowen bit his lip. "And if Kento goes back to being a guy? What then?"  
  
Ryo and Sage looked at each other. "Let's cross that when it happens. Right now, we need to worry about whether or not Kento can still access his armor or not."  
  
"Right. I'll go boot up Mia's computer. Maybe there is something in there."  
  
Ryo gave him a speculative look. "You know Mia's passwords?"  
  
Rowen nodded. "Yeah. I have been helping her with her research."  
  
Ryo nodded, a bit jealous that Rowen would have access to Mia's personal computer and he didn't but then again the last time he was near the computer he about knocked it off the stand since he was so dead tired from the Warlords last attack.   
  
Shaking his head ruefully, he moved into the kitchen to finish the meal that Cye had started. Mia and Kento would be back soon and knowing Mia like he did, they would be ravenous from shopping all day and not stopping for any food. Then again she was with Kento so . . . .   
  
Ryo grinned to himself. Things were definitely getting interesting.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Cye shifted uneasily in his sleep. His mind in turmoil. He was soon lost in the hazy landscape that was making up his dreams.   
  
Looking around, he blinked as the sound of rushing water reached his ears. Turning to the sound, he saw that he was standing on a narrow strip of sand leading down to the water he heard. It appeared to be a lake of some sort.   
  
Cye frowned. 'I know this place. This is the lake down behind the manor. Why am I here?' He shifted slightly and saw the pier that he knew like he knew the back of his hand. He blinked in surprise when he saw a figure standing there.   
  
"Kento?" he called out in hope.   
  
The figure turned and Cye took a hasty step back. It definitely wasn't Kento.  
  
"DAIS!!" he hissed. "Why are you here? What do you want?"  
  
Dais smirked at the younger boy. "Why Torrent I'd thought you'd be grateful to see me."  
  
Cye's eyes narrowed. "Fat chance."  
  
Dais moved closer to Cye and Cye found that his feet were frozen to the ground. Dais smirked at him as he circled the spearsman.   
  
Cye began to feel like a peace of meat about to be devoured and shivered involuntarily when he felt Dais's warm breath on his neck.   
  
"But don't you want to thank me, Torrent?" the illusion master whispered softly into his ear.  
  
Cye glowered. "Thank you? For what?"  
  
Dais smirked and ran a hand down over Cye's fair features. "For making your dream come true. Kento sure is a lovely girl is she not? And you know you have wanted him for a long time. Now you can have her. So where is my reward?"  
  
Cye shivered again. "Go to Hell Dais."  
  
Dais shrugged. "Your loss, Torrent. But trust me, if you don't claim her then I just might. She is just too delectable to leave alone." Dais licked his lips erotically and Cye suddenly found out that he could move. Before Dais knew it, he was being hit by the full fury of an angry Torrent.   
  
"DONT YOU DARE TOUCH HER!!!"  
  
Dais managed to get away from Cye's anger, just barely. Moving out of reach of the irate spearsman, he spat out, "we shall see. We shall see Torrent. May the best man win."  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!" Cye screamed and sat bolt upright in his bed, sweat soaking his thin frame as he tumbled to the floor in a panic. Standing, he hastily pulled on a new shirt and stuffed his feet into his shoes, never noticing the open balcony window nor the shadow that was standing on it. He was just yanking his door open when he came face to face with Sage. Rowen and Ryo not far behind him.   
  
"Move, Sage" he said much more calm than he felt.  
  
Sage shook his head. "Are you allright? We heard you scream."  
  
"I'm fine. Now move."  
  
Sage shook his head again. "Not till you tell us what's wrong. What made you scream?"  
  
Cye turned dilated blue green eyes onto his friend. His eyes seemed to be almost smoldering. "It was Dais. He's after Kento."  
  
The others just stared at Cye in shock. It was Rowen who broke the unusual silence. "Cye, how do you know this?"  
  
Cye turned away and that's when he felt the cold air. Whipping his head about, he stared at the open balcony door in unparalleled terror. All of his color fled and he dropped to his knees in shock.   
  
Sage gently pulled the spearsman into his arms. "Cye? What is it? What's wrong?"  
  
Cye shook his head. "Dais. He was here. I thought it was a dream . . . But he was actually here. Oh god. He was here!!"  
  
The others exchanged worried glances with one another before Ryo carefully eased out onto the balcony and peered out into the gathering darkness. There on the far hill, he spotted what he was looking for as Dais turned and bowed to him in mockery. Ryo felt molten lava pour into his veins in anger as he watched the Warlord vanish. Turning on his heel, he pulled the balcony door closed and locked it.   
  
Cye looked up at Ryo. "I wasn't imagining it, was I?"  
  
Kneeling beside the panicking boy, Ryo shook his head. "No you weren't. He was here."  
  
Cye nodded and struggled to stand. "I have to find Kento. Dais is going after him."  
  
Ryo nodded. He wasn't at all sure if what Cye thought was true but he wasn't taking any chances since Mia was also with Kento.   
  
"Come on you guys. Let's go."  
  
The others nodded mutely and that was when they heard the familiar sound of Mia's jeep making its way up the road. But something seemed wrong with it. It sounded like it was going too fast . . .   
  
Ryo in a panic raised his tiger blue eyes to Rowen who nodded and took out of the room like a shot. He was out the front door and airborne less than a second later.   
  
Rowen scanned the road anxiously for the jeep and what he saw when he found it made him feel sick. The jeep had crashed head first into a solid looking tree trunk and flames are licking up the sides of the cherry red vehicle. Bags of clothing and other personal items lay strewn around the car as if thrown violently from some force.   
  
Mia and Kento were no where to be seen . . .   
  
~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. 0o? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

****Back to Mia and Sukura before the happening****  
  
  
"I can't wait to see the others faces when you arrive home in your new gear!" Mia said excitedly and smiled at the thought as it crossed her mind.  
  
"Yeah... I wonder what they'll think..." Sukura said but then got wide-eyed after she realized what she said, "Did I just say that? .... uh...."  
  
"Yes you did, Sukura. I don't blame you. For one thing it's totally natural; you are a girl now you know." Mia stated as she glanced at her.  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
A big blast was made right before them, tearing up the road so they can't pass.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?!?!?!" Mia screamed as she slammed on the breaks. The car's tires screeched as the car revolved and finally came to a Holt.  
  
The girls were terrified and in shock by what happened but they were relieved that the car didn't crash or fell over in the huge crater. But that all changed when they heard a familiar laugh.  
  
"Dais!" Sukura shouted out in surprise but then 3 more similar laughs started and then appeared the three warlords and Kayura with the dynasty's army.  
  
"Yes it is I, Dais, Warlord of Illusion and with other warlords as well!" Dais told as he landed beside their car. Mia and Sukura jumped out as fast as they could before Kayura blew up the car by taking control of it and making it sped up at its top speed, both girls landing on the cold road underneath them when it happened.  
  
"You won't get away with this, Dais!" Sukura said as she got up. "Oh will I!" Dais said teasingly. Sukura then turned to Mia and said; "Go! NOW!! GET OUTTA HERE AND GET THE OTHERS!!! I'LL HANDLE THIS!!!"   
Mia then looked at Sukura and said with pity and worry; "But Sukura! Your armor... What if it doesn't work?" "Then I'll just have to take the chance!" Sukura took out her orb but before she could transform in her sub armor Dais attacked her with his "web of deception" attack and pulled her away into his hold.  
  
"Sorry, Hard Rock! But you left me no choice! A pretty face like yours is a shame to hurt!"   
  
"Let me go, Demon of Illusion!!!"  
  
"Not a chance, sweet heart, not a chance!"  
  
"Mia! R-Run!! PLEASE!!! BEFORE THEY GET YOU TOO!!!!"  
  
"KENTO!!!" Mia cried out as she refused to leave. "Don't worry your sweet little head about her, Hard Rock! We're not after her anyway!" Kayura said as she attacked Mia and flung her into the woods behind her, where she hit her head on a rock and was knocked out (for sometime, she's not hurt).  
  
"MIA NO!!!" Sukura screamed as she struggled to get free, but Dias kept her in his grasp.  
  
"C'MON, HARDROCK!! SHE'S FINE!!! .... Well.. not as fine as you... but she'll wake up later!" Dias said he put her over her shoulder.  
  
"L-LET ME GO, DAIS!!! I MEAN IT!!! LET ME GO!!! LET ME GO!!! PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!!! I SAID PUT ME DOUWN!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sukura screamed as Dais took off with her, heading towards the Dynasty, the other Warlords, Kayura, and the Dynasty goons not far behind not far behind.  
  
  
------------Later on when the Ronins find their car in ruin---------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Oh man! Who did this?" Ryo said as he saw the scattered car pieces everywhere, sadness started to form in his eyes when he thought of Mia being hurt or forever gone crossed his mind but then he thought of Kento- his friend. "I..."   
  
But he stopped when he saw Cye and the look in his Sea foam green eyes, his eyes were becoming pools of tears as they ran down his face. "Kento..." He whispered to himself.  
  
Just then they heard a grown from the woods and turned to see who is- to their surprise it was-  
  
"MIA!!!" Ryo exclaimed with elation and ran to hug her which she hugged him back. Mia was hurt, but nothing much at all but scratches and some bruises.   
  
"Mai, what happened here?" Sage asked as he and Rowen walked up to her.  
  
"T-the Dynasty-" she tried to make out.  
  
"The Dynasty?!?!" Ryo, Sage and Rowen said in union, this got Cye's attention more.  
  
Mia tried to continue but her words stuttered from the shock "T-they attacked us... S-S... Kento-"  
  
"KENTO!!!" Cye then ran up to her and put his hands on her shoulders for an eager attempt to get her words out to him. She looked at his sad, tear stained face and into his worrying eyes. "Please Mia," he begged "Tell me what happened! Is He- She alright? What happened to her? Where is she? Why isn't she with you? Is she alright? Please, please Mia! Tell me what happened!" he then started to shake her.  
  
"Cye, chill!" Ryo informed him and Cye let her go, "Let her speak!" Sage and Rowen nodded in agreement.  
  
She then continued "Kento- Kento... Dais..."  
  
Cye's face tightened with more worry, the others themselves began to worry, too.  
  
"The other warlords as well... Kayura... and the dynasty soldiers were there too as well..."  
  
"What?!?! The other warlords, Kayura, and the Dynasty goon, too!" Ryo, Rowen, and Sage said in union. Sage turned to the others and said; "This doesn't sound good!" "Yeah! Not only Dais attacked them but the whole dynasty!" Rowen agreed.  
  
"T-they... They!" Mia stuttered as she lowered her head with the look of sadness, she turns her head away not wanting to look at the others.   
  
"Come on, Mia! You can tell us!" Ryo encouraged her.  
  
Mia finally turns back to them as tears run down her face, "They- They took Kento away with them!!!!!" She broke down in tears. Ryo tried to calm her and said she'll be fine.  
  
Hearing this, Cye began to cry worse till he cried hysterically and loud. The others then tried to calm him down but couldn't. Cye then ran towards the edge of the road and screamed out as high as he could; "K-E-N-T-O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The others watch Cye silently; they then lowered their grief stricken faces. Why did this have to happen?  
  
-----------------  
  
///Mean While at the realm of the Evil Dynasty///   
  
"DAIS!!!! YOU PUT ME DOWN!!!! YOU PUT ME DOWN NOW!!!!" the bearer of Hard Rock's voice echoed the dynasty's halls. We now see the Warlord of Illusion carrying a squirming girl over his shoulder.  
  
"Oh, Hard Rock! You are quite a feisty one! Sassy, too, I might add! I like that in a lover!" Dais said as he plops Kento down on a bed, which happens to be in his room. He then whistles for the others to come and restrainer as she was about to get up and attack. They then chain her wrists to the bed posts, after that was done, they leave... Only Dais remained. Dais sat on the edge of the bed and stares dreamingly at his female foe.   
  
Kento, seeing this look in his foes eyes, he asks in a cracked voice full of horror; "W-w-w-what a-are y-y-you gonna d-do to m-me?"  
  
Dais looks at her closely and stare her in the eyes, "I believe you know.." Kento then gulps, but Dais continues "But that time will come after I defeat your friends especially Cye of the Torrent!"  
  
Hearing this, Kento yelled "Don't you dare hurt him!!"   
  
Dais smirked and moved closer to her, "Such beauty! Such a sense of Justice! You are a beautiful person, Hard Rock! Why should it go to waste on such trash? Don't worry, the time will come!" He then moves away and starts to head out his room.  
  
"WAIT!!!" Kento called, Dais stopped and turned his head. "What do you mean, Dais?"   
  
Dais turned his head back around, but his eyes were still on the female Kento, he then smirked. "Why, to see who wins you first, Hard Rock! Who ever wins gets to claim victor. You are the prize, however! Lets see if your fishy friend can get to you first and claim you!" He then leaves a shocked Kento alone in the room.  
  
'*gulp* Why is this happening to me?' she thought as her eyes began to fill with tears. 'I'm not ready for this!'   
  
She looked all around the room, waiting for anything to unexpectingly to happen. Her tears started to flow rapidly down her face as she broke down by being over whelmed.  
  
"Where ever you are, guys, please get me out of this! Please! Please, Cye!!" 


End file.
